Two News Stars in the Sky this Night
by AlexLy
Summary: Et si Legolas était mort devant les Portes Noires du Mordor ? Qu'aurais fait Aragorn ? La premiere fic que je poste ici, c'est un OS, court et tout mignon. Enjoyy ...


Titre : **Two New Stars in the Sky this Night**

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tolkien qui ne me les a pas légués dans son testament ( bien que nous ayons été très proches dans par le passé )

Résumé : C'est un petit OS, tout mignon et tout triste sur mon couple preferé.

Note by me : Fuck the homophobes

_« Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ne connait pas » _

Un long hurlement résonna. Une plainte. Un nom crier avec l'espoir que cette simple action changerait le cours des choses. Seulement, le destin se jouait sous ses yeux et les destin est immuable, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Comme poussé par une force invisible, Aragorn défît le Troll qui depuis un moment le malmenait, au point que ça en devenait inquiétant. Il égorgea, taillada, transperça les Orques qui se dressaient sur sa route. Finalement, il atteignit son but. _Il_ venait de se sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie. En lançant ses flèches sur le Troll, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas semblé s'en apercevoir, _il_ avait baissé sa garde permettant aux ennemis de l'atteindre. Aragorn s'agenouilla prés de Legolas. Sa tunique verte de combat était tachée de vermeille qui dégoulinait d'une plaie d'aspect peu encourageant. L'Elfe était plus pale que jamais tandis que ses yeux perdaient de leur éclat pour se voiler.

- Vous n'allez pas mourir, murmura le Dunedain, sans grande conviction mais avec tellement d'espoir.

Pour toute réponse, le prince de Mirkwood esquissa un faible sourire.

_« Vous ne connaitrez jamais mes sentiments »_

Telle fut la dernière pensée de Legolas Greenleaf, fils de Thranduil, avant que son âme ne quitte son corps brisé pour les cavernes Mandos. Aragorn souleva la têt de son ami, ne cherchant pas à retenir ses larmes. Il posa sa main sur son cœur avant de la poser sur celui de Legolas pour sceller à jamais cette amitié qui en réalité était tellement plus.

_« Telle est la vie, tomber sept fois, se relever huit. »_

Le vacarme que fit la Tour Sombre en s'effondrant le ramena à la réalité. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les armées du Mordor fuyaient, espérant que la liesse des Hommes leur fasse oublier leur présence. Un immense soulagement enserra le cœur d'Aragorn. Sauron était définitivement vaincu. Cette réalité se fraya un passage parmi les pensés désordonnées du Dunedain avant d'exploser sous son crâne. Sauron était définitivement vaincu ! Toujours à genou sur le sol, il leva le poing vers le ciel en signe de victoire. Frodon avait réussi. Même dans les moments les plus sombres, Aragorn n'en avait jamais douté. Alors qu'il voyait le visage de ses compagnons rayonnés de joie et de soulagement, la Montagne du Destin, comme pour sceller une bonne fois pour toute leur Quête, explosa. La joie fit immédiatement place à la stupéfaction, puis au dégoût. Faire tellement pour le monde et finir ainsi. Le soudain changement d'atmosphère replongea Aragorn dans sa tristesse. Ses yeux retombèrent sur le corps de Legolas, un sourire à jamais fixer sur ses lèvres pâles. Les larmes de l'Homme, qui s'étaient tarient, roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues avant de s'écraser sur le corps de l'Elfe comme autant de promesses d'Amour.

_« Nombreux sont les vivants qui méritent la mort et les morts qui méritent la vie. Mais pouvons nous la leur rendre ? »_

**Deux mois plus tard ...**

Un mois déjà que cela durait. Aragorn mangeait le soir et allait directement se coucher, seul, délaissant Arwen avec toutes ses interrogations. Depuis leur nuit de noce, ils n'avaient plus dormi ensemble ainsi l'Elfe commençait à douter de l'amour de l'Homme pour elle. Mais que pouvait elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait combler le vide qui rongeait le cœur du Roi du Gondor et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. Vraiment, elle était désespérée.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you …Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on_(1)

Aragorn s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait si ardemment désiré dormir. De cela, il en était certain et c'était d'ailleurs une des rares chose dont il était sur. Rapidement, le Roi Elessar sombra dans l'inconscience. Comme chaque nuit, il retrouvait le même endroit. Cette clairière au bord d'une rivière qui n'existait qu'en rêve.

- Vous revoilà …

Aragorn se retourna. Il était là, comme chaque nuit, vêtu d'une tunique argenté, ses longs cheveux dorés miroitant sous le Soleil qui ne quittait jamais cet endroit.

- Si je le pouvais, je passerais ma vie à dormir uniquement pour être prêt de vous, _mellon-nin_.

Legolas sourit mais ses yeux marrons conservaient toujours cette mélancolique lueur. Ses doigts fins cueillir une fleur blanche dans un arbre et l'Elfe la fit jouer dans ses longues mains comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile au monde. Le Dunedain observa attentivement son ami, étant entier, enfin. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une Lune que Legolas lui était apparu dans un rêve et depuis il était présent toutes les nuits. Ils se contentaient de parler, rabâchant de vieilles histoires ou en inventant de nouvelles.

Depuis la mort de son ami, Aragorn avait découvert trois choses : la première était qu'il n'aimait pas Arwen, la seconde, Legolas lui manquait, beaucoup plus qu'un ami, aussi cher soit il. Tellement plus. Et la dernière, il aimait Legolas. Oh, oui, ça il l'aimait. D'un amour aussi improbable que fou. Mais il n'avait jamais parlé de ça au premier concerné, ayant trop peur de sa réaction.

- Je suis égoïste, dit l'Elfe en regardant toujours la fleur. Je vous prive de vos nuits pour avoir le loisir d'être avec vous.

L'Homme s'approcha de son ami jusqu'à ce que leurs corps touchent presque. Comment pouvait il penser cela ? Depuis que Legolas l'avait quitter devant les Portes Noires, ses journées étaient devenues grises et si ternes que plus rien en ce monde ne pouvait le faire sourire à nouveau, sauf peut être ces moments passés en la si gracieuses compagnie du Prince de la Foret Noire. Aragorn releva le menton de son ami avec son index pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mes journées sont plus belles depuis que mes nuits sont à toi.

Le tutoiement qui venait de s'installer déstabilisa Legolas. Depuis le début de cette satanée Quête pur détruire l'Anneau de Pouvoir, il l'aimait. Il avait bien essayé de résister, en vain, puis finalement c'était résigné. Aragorn aimait Arwen, pas lui. Surtout pas lui. C'était contre nature.

- Que veux tu dire ? Demanda néanmoins l'Elfe.

Aragorn se contenta de caresser du dos de la main la joue de Legolas. Leurs visages étaient à présent si proches qu'ils se touchaient presque. Poussé par une pulsion longtemps contenue, Elessar approcha lentement ses lèvres de celle de l'Elfe mais ce dernier détourna la tête pour finalement s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Il ferma les yeux, refoulant à grand peine les larmes qu'il sentaient poindre. Ce geste l'avait coûté. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Combien de fois lorsqu'il était encore vivant avait il voulu cela ? Combien de fois l'avait il rêver en se maudissant à son réveil ? Mais ses sentiments à lui ne comptait pas. Aragorn était vivant, il avait une vie après les rêves, il aimait Arwen, il avait de lourdes responsabilités …. Il n'avait aucun droit de le priver de cela. L'explication qu'il donna à son ami lui brûla la gorge.

- On ne peut pas. Je suis mort …. Ma destinée n'est pas la tienne et je n'ai pas le droit de te l'arracher …. Tu vas te réveiller et je ne reviendrais pas. Jamais.

Le cœur d'Aragorn manqua un battement. Le rêve était en train de se transformer en cauchemar.

- Non ….. , souffla-t-il

Il ne voulait pas de sa destinée. Cependant, il le savait, le destin est immuable. Mais, le destin est il plus fort que l'Amour ? Pour Legolas, le Dunedain aurait répondu non. Il avait répondu non. Il y avait une autre alternative. Une dernière solution. La meilleure. Oui, car son amour pour Legolas était aussi brulant que le Soleil, aussi changeant que l'Océan, aussi doux que la caresse du Vent. Aussi beau que la Lune elle-même. Pour lui, il le ferait.

- _Melaiae_, murmura-t-il

L'Elfe tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux, gris, du Roi. Ne les retenant plus, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues blanches. Aragorn s'approcha de lui, encore une fois, mais cette fois le prit dans ses bras, laissant son nez goûter l'odeur envoûtante de Legolas.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_(1)

Ils se séparent une éternité après, leurs yeux brillants d'une lueur longtemps cachée et qui se révélait maintenant au grand jour. Legolas passa sa main sur l'échine de l'Homme avec toute la douceur dont il était capable provoquant chez ce dernier des frissons sensuels dans tout les corps. Il s'arrêta arrivé au bas du dos pour remonter sur le bras du Dunedain et pour finir la main dans ses cheveux noirs. Aragorn ferma les yeux. A nouveau il caressa la joue de l'Elfe et attira son visage à lui. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait embrassé Arwen. Leur baiser dura longtemps. Ils goûtèrent pour la première fois le sucre des lèvres de l'autre sous leurs larmes salées se mêlant en même temps que leurs langues. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé que ce serait aussi beau aussi quand leur baiser cessa, ils continuèrent de se toucher pour finalement se déshabiller et faire l'amour, encore plus longtemps. Cela fut sensuel, brûlant et sans aucune retenue, leurs corps et leurs cœurs ne faisant plus qu'un.

Ils n'avaient plus aucune notion du temps. Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe, nus comme lorsque les Elfes virent le jour sur les berges du lac Cuiviénen car nulle pudeur ne subsistait entre eux. Finalement, Aragorn se releva, s'habilla pour faire part à son amant de la décision qu'il avait prise.

- Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés murmura-t-il a l'oreille de Legolas.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil avant de répondre, une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix.

- C'est impossible, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Le Dunedain se releva pour aller regarder un arbre, majestueux et fier.

- Rien n'est impossible. Il reste une solution ….

- Je te l'interdis, le coupa subitement l'Elfe.

Aragorn se retourna vers lui. Il pencha la tête sur le coté et esquissa un mince sourire.

- Je suis maître de mon destin, il m'appartient de décider ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, reprit il sans sourire. Pas après ça.

Legolas baissa la tête, vaincu. Il aurait pu trouver d'autres arguments, mais au fond de son cœur, il voulait qu'il le fasse, même si cela relevait de l'égoïsme pur.

Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé une telle chose. Maintenant, il l'avait. Il ne voulait pas le perdre maintenant.

- Reviens moi vite, _meleth-nin_.

L'Homme s'approcha de lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et se réveilla. Il faisait nuit, seule la lumière de la Lune et des Étoiles éclairait sa chambre. Le Roi se leva et alla directement à la fenêtre observé une dernière fois les astres nocturnes. Puis il se détourna pour prendre un poignard elfiques que Celeborn lui avait offert et retourna se coucher, dans son lit.

- Attends moi, j'arrive.

Ces paroles soufflées à l'obscurité, il prit le poignard et se taillada les veines, bien profondément. Alors, il laissa tomber son arme et ferma les yeux, pour la dernière fois.

_I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today. _(2)

Elle commençait à être inquiète. Son époux ne s'était pas présenté au petit déjeuner, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Les pas d'Arwen ne firent aucun bruit dans les couloir de la cité blanche. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre. Aucune ré, elle poussa la porte. La pièce était baignée de lumière. Elessar reposait sur son lit, un air paisible sur le visage, les draps blancs maculés de sang.

***

Voilààààà ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez detestez ? Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé et surtout n'hesitez pas avec les critiques, jsuis prête a encaisser le choc ^^

(1) My heart will go on - Celine Dion

(2) Your star - Evanescence


End file.
